


Come and Get Me

by shhdesu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, M/M, Model, No Plot, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhdesu/pseuds/shhdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol works as both a doctor and a model. Because of his hectic job, he never have any time to rest. When he went to a photoshoot for work, he meet/met a mysterious guy. Since Sungyeol is pretty dense he didn't feel any strange vibe the mysterious guy was sending out. How will they end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii hiii~~
> 
> So like I totally suck at writing descriptions so don't hate me. .  
> Also, this is my first story ever and there is no revisions done whatsoever so it might not make any sense even if English is my first language. Let's just say that my writing skills is not that good.
> 
> ALSO!!!!! If there's a sentence in the middle of nowhere that is written in first-person (ex: I, me, my. . etc.) and has no quotation marks around it then it's either a thought of that character or a total error that I missed. Just a minor warning because as I've mentioned before, I DIDN'T DO ANY REVISIONS ON IT! So if you do run across such thing than do your best in trying to comprehend it. Also, also, also!! This can happen in any chapters! So, HEED MY WARNING(S)!

Noises fills the halls, people yelling and crying courses through the walls, and orders are being said left to right. To others this may seem hectic but to Lee Sungyeol and the staffs this was their “normal.” As a doctor, Sungyeol worked in the biggest hospital in Seoul. He was well-respected and was considered a 'genius' in the medical field when it came to critical thinking. Not only was he a doctor, he was also a famous model in the modeling world. He modeled for famous brands like: CeCi, GUESS, Gucci, Armoni, etc. In short terms: Lee Sungyeol was perfect.

A sigh was heard for the nth time that day. That sigh came from no other than Sungyeol. He was currently working his shift in the hospital. After performing a difficult surgery on a patient, his energy was drained. He was sitting on his black leather chair behind his desk and was staring contently at a bobble head of himself at the corner of his desk. He was so focused on it that he didn't hear a knock on his door. The knock kept increasing until it finally stopped and was instead replaced with a loud bang, knocking Sungyeol out of his daze and yelled for the person to come in.

“Yeol, seriously does it kill you enough to reply faster? Oh~ like you know, after the first two knock and not after the millionth knock?” said the person that came through the door with both arms full of documents.

“Ah, mianhe Woohyun hyung,” the said man replied.

“It's fine but you seriously need to take a break. Take a vacation away from all your work and relax,” the guy called Woohyun answered as he settled the documents down onto a table full of other documents that needed to be reviewed by Sungyeol.

“Hyung you know I can't do that.”

“Yes you can. If it's you the higher ups wouldn't give it a second thought.”

“Woohyun hyung you also forgot that I'm a famous model, not that I'm boasting but, there will be no vacations for me anytime soon because of an upcoming fashion show I have to participate in,” Sungyeol said while closing his eyes and rubbing his temples after receiving a faint wave of dizziness.

The other man sat down with quite a force on the small sofa next to the table with the documents and heaved out a loud sigh. “Yeol, you seriously need one. I'm not even kidding, look how pale you've gotten due to the stress and how dark the bags under your eyes are. I can't even tell if you're you or a panda for heaven sake! If you still don't take that vacation then I'm going to have no choice but to call the cutelookingchubbycheekpinklipsexyhamsterofminethatbelongsonlytome dude,” he said in one breath on that last part.

“Oh god Woohyun you need some serious help with your obsessiveness. Anyways, I'll think about it for now so don't you dare tell Sunggyu hyung or else . . .” the exhausted brown hair said while giving a short glare at the purple hair greaseball.

“Or else what? What you gonna do?” he said while shifting nervously.

*evil smirk* “Or else. . . Ahh~ I can't tell you. It won't be an 'or else' thing anymore if I told you,” Sungyeol smirked.

Determined to make Sungyeol tell him, he turned on his aegyo and tried whining cutely. “BUTTTT Yeeeoolliieeee~~~~,” he whined while also trying to cutely pout. Unfortunately, it didn't work to well.

“Nam Woohyun stop, your aegyo is going to make me puke out cheeseballs so I suggest you go and do that to Sunggyu hyung,” Sungyeol fake puked with the amazing sound effect of gagging.

Seeing Sungyeol do that, Woohyun stopped his aegyo and put on a serious expression. No joke or smile was plastered on his face now. “Sungyeol I mean it. Take a vacation. It hurts seeing how exhausted you look coming into work every time. Even my Gyu is worried about you.”

Sensing the mood, Sungyeol knew that it wasn't time to joke thus replying with only a simple“Neh hyung.”  
  
  
  
∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ 

 

“SUNGYEOOLLIIEEE HYUNNGGGGGG~~~~,” was the first thing Sungyeol heard when he entered the photo studio. As he turned toward the voice, instead of being greeted with a cute wave, he was crushed in a hug and with the force that was exerted from the person his back hit the wall behind him. Pain surged through the body parts that had made contact with the wall.

“Oww,” was all he could mutter as he was still recovering from the unexpected impact.

“Oh! Mianhe hyung~ I was too excited,” the girly boy explained.

“Mm”

While rubbing his head Sungyeol took a glance at the boy that was still hugging him. The boy was babbling on about someone to him. “But OMG HYUNG!!!! He's here! I can't believe it!! AAHHH~~~ He's so dreamy and so handsome. Otteoke?!?! And hyung~ I'm so jealous of you . . . I can't believe you're gonna be the one who'll be the photoshoot with him! I mean you are handsome too hyung but he's just as handsome too - - -.” (A/N he's still talking about the unknown person so I just put those dashes indicating him still talking and not stopping anytime soon. ^^).

“Ok~ Jongie calm down,” Sungyeol said while looking at the big eyes that was staring into his doe ones.

Sungjong finally closed his mouth and just nodded his head. After getting Sungjong calmed, SungYeol looked around the set and was amazed at how it looked. The staff never failed in surprising him with their creativity. It looked like it came straight out of a fairy tail. While Sungyeol was still staring agape at the artwork before him a pair of eyes was on him the entire time. Because of how dense Sungyeol was, he didn't even realize it. After awing the set for a while, Sungjong dragged him into the makeup room to prepare him

The mysterious figure that was staring at Sungyeol from afar had a mysterious smirk gracing on his lips. The figure was sitting on one of those chair that had the print “MODEL” in big bold words on it. “Well this is going to be interesting,” he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

While Sungyeol was still getting his makeup done by his own makeup artist, named Dongwoo, Sungjong was sneakily peeping through the crack of the door to look at a figure sitting in its chair. He was mesmerized with the figure's flawless face. With his tall pointy nose, the defined jawline, the eyes that can suck you in with only one glance, and the flawless skin that shines bright even without makeup.

“Jongie-ah, who're you looking at?” Sungyeol asked, making the younger one jump due to the sudden invasion of his voice.

Seeing how the younger jumped like that it was only clear enough that whatever Sungjong was doing, he was totally concentrated on it. While Sungjong was still trying to calm his quickened heart down, Sungyeol grabbed the door knob of the makeup room and yanked it open. In front of him was the familiar set that he saw when he first came inside the studio. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. The staff was still running around trying to adjust the lighting and set up the equipments. Yet, what made Sungjong that concentrated? Sungyeol leaned against the door frame and try to scan for the source of Sungjong's interest only to find nothing particularly interesting. Thoughts like “maybe he's dozing off” or “he probably has staring problems” ran through Sungyeol's head as he was still trying to come up with an excusable reason of why Sungjong jumped to satisfy his curiosity.

“Sungyeolie hyung~ why are you just staying frozen there?” the younger whine while lightly tugging on the hem of Sungyeol's shirt.

Sungyeol snapped out of his thoughts at the protest of the other. “Oh it's nothing. Have you gotten your makeup done yet?”

The younger rolled his eyes while slightly tilting his head to the side and putting one of his hands on his hip. “Hyung I got it done before you remember?”

“Chincha?! Oh, wait, why're you getting your makeup done again?” curiosity plastered all over Sungyeol's face upon seeing Sungjong's makeup face .

“I gotta look good since he's here! I can't go out looking like an old ajumma. First impression needs to be good hyung,” Sungjong scoffed.

Seeing how Sungjong's diva self was starting to appear, Sungyeol just shook his head from side to side totally dismissing the 'he' that Sungjong was talking about. “Sure they do.”

At the sound of the director/photographer's voice, both begun walking toward the set. Upon their arrival, they spotted a handsome figure standing near the director. Sungjong was internally squealing while Sungyeol was questioning himself who was the new person. Seeing as to how the photographer was still busying himself with the handsome person, Sungyeol cleared his voice making his presence known. The two figure standing before him drew their attention away from whatever they were doing and focused it on Sungyeol. When his eyes met with the dark orbs of the other, his breath hitched. The perfection of the other was so stunning that he couldn't even mewl out a 'hi' nor a small wave. Realizing that he still has a photo shoot to do, he composed himself and turned on his professionalism.

“Hello Director-nim, My name is Lee Sungyeol --- ”

“And my name is Lee Sungjong, today I'll observing Yeolie hyung~.”

With similar synchronization, both exclaimed a loud “Nice to meet you” then did a 90 degree bow and shook hands with the director.

The director showed his kind smile and nodded his head acknowledging them. “Nice to meet you too. My name is Kim Song Jae and I will be the one leading today's photo shoot. As you can see here, another fellow will be joining you for today. He goes by the name L in the model and entertainment world but his real name is Kim Myungsoo. He's pretty big in both those world just like you two therefore it will be a pleasure working with you three.”

Confused was the word that was written all over Sungjong's face when he heard the director said 'three'. Sungyeol wasn't really that surprised since he always gets unexpected surprise or news whenever he goes to one of his schedule. They were like a weekly routine for him.

“Wait a minute here, what do you mean by 'three'?” Sungjong asked as confusion but slight happiness was shown on his face.

“They didn't tell you?” the director turned his head to look at the younger one.

The girlish boy could only shake his head from side to side and mutter a 'no'.

“Well since they didn't tell you then I will, for our concepts today, really at first we decided on only 2 models from the start. But then, when some of the staff here saw you and your chemistry with Sungyeol-ssi, they decided to call me over and so we decided to hold a small meeting. The meeting concluded with adding you in so instead of only 2 models we decided to have 3 models. They do say the more the merrier right? Oh and your manager was inform before hand Sungjong-ssi, he was hesitant at first because today was your day off but then eventually agreed since you were here already with Sungyeol-ssi. It's a good thing you got your makeup done also, this way you could just go straight into changing,” the director kindly explained to the once clueless now super happy and excited Sungjong.

Before the shooting start, the director had to explain the concepts and how today's shoot was going to go. As far as they know, there will be a total of 3 concept. After receiving the instructions, the 3 models headed back into their dressing room to get changed. When they were done, the shoot started. The first concept was best friend. The three models immediately got to work. They were acting all happy and playful with each other. Big smiles and eye smiles were etched onto their face. The set for this concept was made like a park. They were posing on top of a picnic mat, eating and playfully punching each other on the arm. To others it look so realistic but to the three it was full of other feelings. To Sungyeol and L it felt like nothing but to Sungjong it felt like 100% happiness because he was being playful with not only his favorite hyung but also the guy of his interest.

“Ok! Next concept!” the director yelled after taking a few more pictures.

The rest of the photo shoot went by fast and smoothly.

“THANKS FOR YOUR HARD WORK!” yelled the three before leaving the set into the blackness of the night.

As Sungyeol bid his goodbye to Sungjong and was walking toward his manager's van, he was stopped by the handsome model. “Uh Myungsoo-ssi, did you need something?”

Silence was all he got as a reply. Sensing he wasn't going to get a reply soon, he was about to turn back toward the van until a hand caught his wrist not allowing him to go further.

“Sungyeol-ssi, thank you for your hardwork,” the raven haired said with his husky but soft voice.

Chills ran through Sungyeol's spine when he heard that. It sounded quite pleasant. Seeing as the younger was kind enough to say that to him, Sungyeol smiled cutely and said a quick “thank you for your hardwork also Myungsoo-ssi,” and left the dark haired boy to himself.

An inconspicuous smirk started to form on Myungsoo's face as the other left. “Cute and sexy, I like,” he purred to himself before leaving to his own van.

Like that, the photo shoot ended successfully and a new interest started to form.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had flown by like the wind. Sungyeol was still tied between his hospital job and his modeling job. The fashion show that he had to attend was getting nearer, yet he was still calm. What he mainly focused on was his hospital duties. Since that job involve others live, it can't be played with. But, for some reason today, it was awfully quiet. He didn't have any nurses paging him of a patient's needs nor did he have any surgery to perform. Yes, it was a day where Sungyeol thought he could finally rest. He was comfortably sprawled out on his sofa in his office. When his body was finally feeling relaxed, he closed his eyes and was slowing drifting to sleep. Unfortunately, his pager and walkies-talkie had to rang at that exact time waking him up. 

A loud grunt left his mouth as he got up from his supine position. He stayed sitting for a couple of seconds on the sofa. When he finally got up from the sofa and walked over to the table where he left his pager and walkies-talkie, he growled a low “This better be good” into the walkies-talkie. After he released the feedback button, Sunggyu's voice came through.

“Yeol come quick! This is bad. We need you ASAP in the OR!”

Right after Sunggyu finished, Sungyeol ran as quick as possible to his destination. The once quiet and peacful day came plummeting down after a split second. But that wasn't anything that needed worrying over. Now, Sungyeol needed to save a life. When he got to the OR, people were hustling and bustling. From afar he spotted Sunggyu coming his way, fast. No time was wasted as he quickly asked Sunggyu to give him some information on the critical patient.

“The patient is a male in his early twenties, blackish-brown hair, brown eyes, and height looked like 6 ft from visual. He is a MVA patient. He received trauma to the cranial and abdomen area. Apart from that, he also has severe blood loss and internal hemorrhage from the impact. The EMT's have informed us that his right tibia and left ulna are fractured and his ribs on his left rib cage are broken. Luckily, none of those punctured his lungs yet,” Sunggyu informed Sungyeol as the both begin putting on their surgical gown and other surgical PPE.  
A few days had flown by like the wind. Sungyeol was still tied between his hospital job and his modeling job. The fashion show that he had to attend was getting nearer, yet he was still calm. What he mainly focused on was his hospital duties. Since that job involve others live, it can't be played with. But, for some reason today, it was awfully quiet. He didn't have any nurses paging him of a patient's needs nor did he have any surgery to perform. Yes, it was a day where Sungyeol thought he could finally rest. He was comfortably sprawled out on his sofa in his office. When his body was finally feeling relaxed, he closed his eyes and was slowing drifting to sleep. Unfortunately, his pager and walkies-talkie had to rang at that exact time waking him up. 

A loud grunt left his mouth as he got up from his supine position. He stayed sitting for a couple of seconds on the sofa. When he finally got up from the sofa and walked over to the table where he left his pager and walkies-talkie, he growled a low “This better be good” into the walkies-talkie. After he released the feedback button, Sunggyu's voice came through.

“Yeol come quick! This is bad. We need you ASAP in the OR!”

Right after Sunggyu finished, Sungyeol ran as quick as possible to his destination. The once quiet and peacful day came plummeting down after a split second. But that wasn't anything that needed worrying over. Now, Sungyeol needed to save a life. When he got to the OR, people were hustling and bustling. From afar he spotted Sunggyu coming his way, fast. No time was wasted as he quickly asked Sunggyu to give him some information on the critical patient.

“The patient is a male in his early twenties, blackish-brown hair, brown eyes, and height looked like 6 ft from visual. He is a MVA patient. He received trauma to the cranial and abdomen area. Apart from that, he also has severe blood loss and internal hemorrhage from the impact. The EMT's have informed us that his right tibia and left ulna are fractured and his ribs on his left rib cage are broken. Luckily, none of those punctured his lungs yet,” Sunggyu informed Sungyeol as the both begin putting on their surgical gown and other surgical PPE.

 

 

!!!STORY PAUSE!!!  
Since my plot is more focused on MyungYeol's perspective, the other Infinite members job descriptions are really vague so you might not know what they do. That's why I'm gonna do a quick explanation (not really) on what their job is. Otherwise if you're still curious on other things I missed to cover then ask away!~ ^^  
Sungyeol ∞ All-Round Doctor (since he's good at anything)  
Woohyun ∞ Neurologist  
Sunggyu ∞ Cardiologist  
Dongwoo ∞ Makeup Artist  
Hoya ∞ Anesthesiologist  
Sungjong ∞ Model  
Myungsoo-L ∞ Model

The members might not make as much appearances. I'm Sorry!! >o

  


STORY CONTINUE.. . 

 

 

“I'm ready. Hyung, how about you?”

“I'm ready also.”

“Ok, Let's begin.”

The both of them walked through the OR door. On the bed laid their patient. The room was dimly lit and was full of other nurses and doctors. Out of all the doctors there, only two stood out. One of them was Woohyun while the other one goes by the name of Hoya when his real name is Lee Howon. Hoya is an anesthesiologist while Woohyun is a neurologist and Sunggyu was a cardiologist.

When the both of them approached the staff inside the OR, Hoya came up to them to explain the current status. Sungyeol was the main doctor there, he was going to be the one to lead the surgical operation with his three friends backing him up. He begun walking toward the body and looked at the patient's face. His eyes widened and his heart sped a little. There he was, the face that he hasn't seen for days ever since the photo shoot. The handsome face that was flawless and unscratched. Now it was covered in bruises, glass cuts, and blood. Yet, his beauty still maintained its place.

“Dr. Lee Sungyeol, now isn't the time to stare blankly at a patient that's going to be on the verge of death if you don't hurry up and perform!” Sunngyu warned.

Sungyeol snapped out of his daze. Aish pabo Lee Sungyeol! Now's not the time! he scolded himself before beginning necessary procedures. It was a long 5 hours operation. The unconscious model's health status was stable. He was on his way to recovery. Sweat beaded all the staff that was in the operation room face. The nurses took the unconscious model into the post-care unit for his recovery. By the time the nurses left, the others left also, leaving only Sunggyu, Woohyun, Sungyeol, and Hoya there.

Sungyeol removed his gloves and face mask, showing his wet face and hair. With one hand, he pushed his hair upward showing his pretty forehead while heaving out a tired sigh. “Good job you guys. Man I wonder how we stand this blazing heat. Hooooo~”

“Good job to you also. It was successful because you were here Yeol,” Woohyun said as he was busy removing Sunggyu's hair away from Sunggu's face. “Good job to you also Gyu baby~” he cooed.

“Ya, I'm here also. And stop with your grease it's disgusting,” Hoya irritatedly said.

Sunggyu and Sungyeol started giggling at what Hoya said. Even Hoya himself couldn't hold back a smirk. Woohyun threw a glare at the 3 and pouted. This only caused their giggles to evolve into loud laughter. With a dramatic whine, he stomped out the OR doors and yelled “I hate you guys so much” before leaving. They were still laughing but finally calmed down a bit when they started to feel sweaty again. 

“I think it's time we went to shower now, don't you think?” Sunggyu said as he was fanning his face with his hands.

Hoya nodded his head agreeing with the hamster look-a-like. “Yeah let's go.”

Those two began walking towards the door until Sungyeol's voice stopped them and made them turn their head to look at the tall one.

“Um, I think I'll go and check on the patient we just performed on.”

“I think the nurses know what they're suppose to do so relax,” the blonde hair commented.

Seeing how fidgety Sungyeol was behaving, Sunggyu squinted his small eyes studying Sungyeol's face expression. But sadly for him, Sungyeol was good at poker faces. “Why?” was all he could mutter.

“Just because. . . . . I just want to check on him myself. Just to see if he's really doing okay,” the taller of the three explained.

Seeing as that was sort of a reasonable answer, Sunggyu let it pass. “Okay, well then, we'll see you later.”

With that marking the end of their talk, the two older ones left for their shower while Sungyeol left for the post-care unit.


	4. Chapter 4

He was walking down the post-care unit trying to find the room he was looking for. As he walked a bit further, he spotted the room. Room 0313, Kim Myungsoo he read to himself. He waited a bit as his hand was grasping the door knob. His heart was beating fast but he didn't know why so he passed it off as nervousness. Slowly he turned the knob and pushed the door, gently opening it. It hasn't even been 30 minutes since the poor man got out of surgery. Sungyeol felt bad but he just had to see him again. It was like his heart was tugging him to go. Sure, he was just in a room with him for 5 hours straight but not eve n once was he able to take a look at the latter's face. He was too focus on saving his life. With quiet steps, he walked forward to the laying man. When he got to the bed, he pulled the stool near the foot of the bed and placed it under his butt as he sat down on it.

“Long time no see,” he quietly whispered to the man on the bed. “You owe me one for saving your life, arraseo?”

After staring at the sleeping man for some times, Sungyeol left his room and headed home.  
  
  
∞ ∞   
  
Myungsoo has been asleep for a couple of days now. His small wounds were starting to fade. Sungyeol was still working like every other day. The awaited fashion show that the both of them were suppose to attend happened. Since Myungsoo was still asleep in the hospital, they had to find another model with the same physique as Myungsoo to fill in for him. That is where Sungyeol knew just the right person and called Sunggyu. At first Sunggyu declined, but with a little threat here and there about telling some of his super deep secrets to Woohyun he agreed. And like that the fashion show ended peacefully.  
  
  
∞ ∞   
  
Sungyeol was in his office reviewing documents and signing other papers when his pager went off signaling him that somewhere in the hospital they needed him. He got up from his black leather chair and left out his office door. He was walking down the corridor when he spotted the room he was needed in. He took a deep breath and went in. On the bed was the male that was once sleeping. The said male was now fully awake and sitting upright doing whatever the nurse that was there was telling him to do. When the black haired male turned to meet his gaze it was like there was only the two of them in the room. Sungyeol was the first to break the eye contact.

“I see that you're up. How are you feeling? Any pain?” he asked the nurse handed him Myungsoo's hospital chart.

“I'm feeling good. There's still a bit of pain but it's bearable,” he answered still looking at the tall doctor.

“That's good to hear.”

With that said, Sungyeol gave the chart to the nurse that was still in the room with them after reviewing it. He then walked toward Myungsoo and told him to relax. He then proceeded with listening to Myungsoo's heart beat and charting that down also. After that, he took out his small light stick and gently used one of his hands to hold Myungsoo's face in place as he points the light into Myungsoo's eye to see if there were any problems. The small touch of Sungyeol's made Myungsoo feel butterflies in his stomach as the skin and piercing gaze of Myungsoo's made Sungyeol's heart beat faster.

“You don't seem to have any problems and everything seems normal. We're gonna run a few more test on you then you can be on your way,” Sungyeol explained.

Myungsoo only nodded as a reply. Sungyeol then told the nurse to take him to his designated area for the tests.  
  
  
∞ ∞   
  
After a couple of hours, the nurse brought Myungsoo into Sungyeol's office. Sungyeol was taking a nap on his couch. He looked so peaceful as his arms were crossed and his bangs were covering one side of his eye. He must be super tired since he didn't hear the nurse and Myungsoo come in. Usually he would wake up at the sound of a needle dropping since he was such a light sleeper. The nurse was about to wake him up until Myungsoo grabbed her wrist and told her that he will wake him up and that she could go back to doing her job. The nurse only shook her head and whispered an 'ok'. She then dropped off the test results on Sungyeol's desk before she left the office. Myungsoo shifted his eyes back to the sleeping male. He walked closer to the male and stare down at him. The sleeping male's face was breathtaking and looked so perfect to Myungsoo. Although they've only met that one time at the photoshoot, Myungsoo knew a lot about him way before their first meeting. Sungyeol was after all his inspiration to becoming a model. After seeing the tall male model for some of the famous brands from a long time ago, he knew that he wanted to be closer than ever to him. You could call it love at first sight for Myungsoo. He then decided to become an official model since at the time he was only a mall model. (A/N: I'm sorry >o


	5. Chapter 5

The delicious smell of food dances in the air. Children are running and playing around with each other. Families are having the time of their lives as they are enjoying themselves. It was a sunny and happy day for them. Among the many peoples, somewhere near the entrance stood a tall figure that wore white skinny jean paired up with a stripe cardigan and a short-sleeved suit shirt. He was currently standing at the entrance of an amusement park with sunglasses and a mask on. Although he may be a doctor he was also a famous model at the same time.

The hospital staffs were fair to each other whether famous or not. Sure there were staffs that would ogle at him from time to time but they were health professionals so they would only ogle for a bit unless they were really asking to get fired. Also, the security at the hospital was superb so that was part of the reason why he decided to work at where he is. Fair treatment despite his modeling status was what he needed and let's not forget about his medical skills. Thanks to that, the higher ups were a bit more lenient with him. So luckily, Sungyeol was able to request the day off. Though he kind of don't want to agree, Woohyun was right when he said the upper ups wouldn't give it a second thought when he asked for the day off. Maybe he can take a short vacation soon.

The meeting time was nearing as the clock slowly ticked towards it. When doing anything that required a specific time, Sungyeol is really punctual and would arrive at least 10 minutes earlier then the appointed time. So because of his punctuality, he arrived before the appointed time. While having nothing to do but stare at his surrounding, Sungyeol decided to text Myungsoo.

To: Kim Myungsoo  
From: Lee Sungyeol

“Are you close?”

A couple of seconds later his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it and read the contents.

From: Kim Myungsoo  
To: Lee Sungyeol

“Right behind you ^ ^”

Right when he finished reading, he felt a light tap on his right shoulder. Sungyeol turned around and greeted the younger one. While he was at it he was also checking out the younger. The younger was sporting a sleeveless white shirt paired with a pair of black skinny jean. He was also wearing sunglasses and a mask. Although both of their clothing were simple it matched them really well.

“Ready to go in? I already bought the tickets ahead of time,” the taller one said.

“Oh~ Thanks. Let's gooo!!” exclaimed the younger.

The both of them passed through the entrance gate after handing the security the tickets. As soon as the both of them went through the gate they were literally feeling the excitement flow through their body swiftly. Without another minute to waste, the both of them went to their first ride. After a few hours of playing around they decided to take a break and eat. Myungsoo was eating ddukbokki while Sungyeol was eating jajangmyeon. Sometimes they would switch with each others meal and take a bite out of it then switched back to their original meal. So far, their disguise was a success and so they haven't been noticed yet. But unfortunately in the midst of their meal, the shrill squealing of girls could be heard. The two models turned their head toward the noise, only to see hordes of girls at a distance taking pictures of the both of them. Since they have quite an amount of fans that follows them from time to time they knew how to handle the situation that is when they were together with their managers. Today their managers weren't with them as it was suppose to be a manager-free day where they hangout for the first time and get to know each other. Without knowing what else to do since they couldn't escape as every girl there was blocking any free space, the both of them decorated their face with a small smile and started waving toward the horde of girls and partial guys. As the horde of fans were closing in on them slowly, the security guards came right on time to push the fans back and disperse most of them. Taking that as an opportunity, the two model escaped from scene. Since the park was big, they had to run a long distance but not without some fans trailing a few meters right behind them. Once they went past the gate, the two of them ran to Sungyeol's car and drove off at the speed of light since Myungsoo had his manager dropped him off instead of driving his own car. The both of them were still panting hard and trying to catch their breaths as they lost it due to the hard running.

*hah hah* “So what now?” Myungsoo asked as beads of sweat was dripping from his forehead to his jawline.

“I don't know, what do you want to do?” Sungyeol replied as his breathing was slowly finding its normal pace.

It took a couple of seconds for Myungsoo to think. “Wanna go get coffee together? I'm still kind of hungry.”

“Yeah me too,” Sungyeol replied with a small chuckle.

∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞ ∞∞∞

Sungyeol drove to his favorite cafe called Light. After parking, they went inside the cafe and was guided to a table at the corner where nobody pays any attention to it. The waiter handed out their menu and excused himself from them as he went on to greet the next customers. Sungyeol didn't even need to touch the menu as he has already been there a lot of time while on the other hand Myungsoo was busy scavenging the menu like a hawk. Once he decided, a different waiter was already coming toward them with his note pad in hand.

“Annyeong Yeol, it's been a while since you've came. Is it going to be the regular today as well?” the waiter asked.

“Annyeong Niel. It has been a while hasn't it? I really needed my coffee today so here I am and yes the regular!” Sungyeol requested earnestly.

“Ok. Annyeong Myungsoo-ssi, what can I get for you today?” the waiter named Niel asked as he switch his attention to him.

“Mmmmmmmm. . I think I'll go with a cup of americano and a serving of bulgogi,” Myungsoo said with a smile.

“Will do! I'll be back with your orders in a few.”

With that done, Niel left them to go to the kitchen to request their orders. Silence filled the air after the waiter left. The silence was gradually turning into an awkward tension. As the awkwardness was starting to hang in the air, Myungsoo spoke first to break the silence.

“So Sungyeol, how many times have you been here for you and the waiter to be on friendly terms?”

“Since the opening of this cafe and it's Sungyeol HYUNG for you,” Sungyeol replied.

“Nahh~ I think I'll stick with your first name since it gives me a feeling of closeness with you and wow that's cool.”

“Tsk, suit yourself then I guess? Anyways the owner of this cafe is Sunggyu hyung. Hyung is a fellow doctor like me and also like me, he works two jobs,” Sungyeol explained.

“Ahh~ is that so. Wait! Then how did the waiter know me?” Myungsoo ask as curiosity piqued in his voice.

Sungyeol face-palmed himself after hearing Myungsoo's question. “L-ah you're a famous model remember? Of course people are going to recognize you.”

A flush red tint made its way to Myungsoo's face. OMG duhhhhhh!! Kim Myungsoo how stupid are you? AISHH!! he mentally yelled at himself. “O-Ohh yeaahhh. I forgot.”

Sungyeol found the flustered model adorable at that moment. Myungsoo was in fact feeling flustered but the feeling went away after hearing Niel's voice announcing that their orders are ready. The waiter then came with their orders and set it up on their table. He immediately left after serving. While eying his delicious food in front of him he looked across from him to see what Sungyeol's 'regular' was. In front of the taller male was a cup of americano and a bowl of kimchi jjigae. After a quick observation of the older's food, he started digging into his own food feeding his growling stomach and just like that time flew by fast and now it was dark. The two models paid for their food and left the cafe into the breezy night.

“Do you want me to drop you off at your place?” Sungyeol asked as he turned to face the younger.

“If it's not a lot of trouble for you,” the younger replied while his eyesight was still staring straight ahead.

Sungyeol only nodded as a reply. The drive to Myungsoo's house was full of questions and answers about each other since Myungsoo was the one that persisted that they are considered friends now. Sungyeol found it reasonable so he went along with it. Their little Q&A in the car brought them closer to each other. They learned unexpected facts about each other and many more. Once they arrived at Myungsoo's place, they said their goodbyes and 'see you next time'. The time they spent together that day was the start of a long friendship and the development of mutual feelings, and so just like that, a few years has flown by.


	6. Chapter 6

During the few years together, Myungsoo learns that Sungyeol could become a choding at times and he was very picky with food. You see, there was this one time when they had one of their regular hangout day and so they decided to go for ice-cream since Myungsoo said he would treat. As they were walking toward the ice-cream stall, a small child walked past them while licking a vanilla cone topped with almond nuts and chocolate covered strawberries drizzled in caramel. Sungyeol spotted the child with the ice-cream and immediately slaps Myungsoo on the shoulder to gain his attention. Once Myungsoo turned his head towards him, he had wide eyes that looked like it had sparkles in them and was childishly pointing at the small child with the ice-cream and chanted 'I want that!! Gimme that!!~~ Ohh please Myungsooooooo~~~~~' like a mantra. Before he spotted the kid, he was going on about how good chocolate tasted and that vanilla can never beat it. Yet, here he was, asking Myungsoo like a child to get the same exact ice-cream as the kid that just passed by. It was vanilla for heaven sake. It was like he completely forgot about the flavor he originally wanted in 0.1 second after a mere glimpse of another ice cream.

Knowing Myungsoo, he could never say no to Sungyeol. Not when the taller one was staring wide eyed with sparkles in them and mouth hanging open. The sight of that was just so cute. Like . . . . really cute. Without wasting a moment, Myungsoo did what was asked and got Sungyeol the same ice-cream. The reaction he got after handing the ice-cream over to the choding was worth it as he got a very cute eye smile and a big toothy grin. Oh yeah, this was the was the life of Myungsoo after getting to know the choding. But, just because Sungyeol was discovered to be a choding most of the time doesn't mean Myungsoo was any better. After getting to know the younger one for a few years, Sungyeol discovered that Myungsoo likes to get touchy and was a koala. In case you didn't know, koala likes to cling onto their tree no matter what, 24/7. Well~ Myungsoo was EXACTLY like that but probably not to the extent of 24/7 (although he wishes to). Sungyeol wasn't really up for skinship, especially with guys, but he made an exception for Myungsoo.

During his times together with the younger one, he just recently reached a conclusion about his feelings toward the younger latter. With the signs and symptoms referring to a red tint that appears whenever the younger one back hugs him, fast heartbeat, rise in body temperature (mainly around the face area), slight clammy hands, and flittery feelings in the abdomen area; he diagnosed himself lovesick. Once he knew his feelings toward the latter, he tried to become distant with the younger one but that to no avail wasn't working to well as throughout the years Myungsoo could become stubborn and persistent when he felt like he needed to be. So instead of trying to distance himself, he tried to become more stoic and cold. Of course he failed in that too as Myungsoo was better at pulling off the stoic and cold personality. With no other option he could think of, he decided to just allow the younger one to make its way into his heart. Slowly.

As the years passed, Myungsoo along with Sungjong grew closer to Sungyeol's friend since they didn't really have that much people he could considered as a friends. The two also became close as time passed and they had photo shoots together.

Sungjong was once really interested in Myungsoo but quickly gave up as soon as Sungyeol revealed his feelings about the latter to Sungjong. Sungjong, being the supportive friend he could ever be to his favorite hyung, supported the taller one immediately with every possible feelings towards the raven haired model thrown out the door and out of his system. Sungjong along with the YaDong and WooGyu couple were the only ones who Sungyeol revealed his feelings to.  
  
∞  
∞  
  
It was a nice breezy day in the summer when five figures decides to hangout at the WooGyu's couple house. They were currently chowing on watermelons and cherries while laying sprawled out on the backyard patio that was knee length off the ground. Only after years of convincing Sungyeol to take a vacation off work did he decided that now was the time to do so before fall season arrives. Small chatters were exchanged from time to time but the peace and quietness was still maintained right after the chat. That was before a certain grease ball decided to break the tranquility they were in moments ago.

“Soooo~~ you guys know that me and Sunggyu have been engaged for quite a few years now right? And that our wedding is only a months time from now right? Well, me and Gyugyu decided that we wanted to go on a small vacation before our wedding and was hoping if you guys would like to come along?” Woohyun said while scanning his friends face after the sudden question to see their reactions.

The YaDong couple was the first to make small movements. They were glancing at each other first before looking at the three youngest. All three exchanged glances with each other also and looked back at the YaDong couple. Although they were silent and was only glancing at each other, communication was clearly being said through their eyes. Dongwoo, being the eldest of the group that was asked by the WooGyu pairing to go on vacation with the two of them, spoke out.

“Umm, but, don't you want any alone time with Sunggyu hyung? You know since we might become a hindrance to you,” the second eldest of the seven voiced out on behalf of the younger ones that just nodded to what Dongwoo was implying to.

The WooGyu couple blanked once, then twice, and started laughing. Question marks were clearly visible on the five clueless people's face at the sudden outburst of the two. It didn't take long for the laugh to die down.

While Woohyun was still trying to calm his laughter down, Sunggyu spoke up. “Thanks for considering us, but, what Woohyun was trying to say was that me and him wants to go on a small vacation with you guys before our wedding. All of us has been so busy with our schedules that we barely have any time with each other as friends. I really, to be honest, miss all of us together. Woohyun here is the one that really missed you guys the most that's why the both of us asked you guys if you guys are willing to go on a mini vacation with us to make up for the lost time we couldn't fill?” he said with a smile gracing his lips and seeing as the same thing was plastered on his significant other too.

Seeing how sincere the engaged couple were, the five remaining people also answered the two's smile with their own smile. They too, miss the time being altogether .

“I would love to come if you guys really don't mind. It has been a while since I took a vacation right?” Sungyeol said while scooting closer to the engaged couple and used one hand to hold onto one of Sunggyu's fingers and the other to hold onto one of Woohyun's finger like a small child would while the smile never left his feature.

“Me too if you also don't mind,” the raven haired boy said coughing slightly while averting his gaze to anywhere beside the engage couple and followed suit to Sungyeol but only held onto one of Woohyun's finger as he didn't want to intercept Sungyeol.

The two that were held by a finger each by two out of the five was very touched from the small skinship displayed towards them. They were really happy but looked towards the three remaining that has yet to give an answer to their request.

The youngest of the three remaining moved toward the two and held onto one Sunggyu's finger. He then looked at the two fiance and released a cute smile. “Of course hyungs~ I missed you guys like crazy too! I would definitely tag along♥.”

Not too long after the maknae moved, the YaDong couple did the same and also did the same small skinship that the maknae line did. Dongwoo holding onto one of Sunggyu's finger while Hoya held onto one of Woohyun's finger. Instead of a reply, the two shook their head eagerly and showed a big smile toward the engaged couple. With the five agreeing to go on the trip with the two, both begin tearing up and was soon embraced by the five. The small touch from the five made them burst into sobbing mess. The were so happy that it became too overwhelming to hold.

“Waah~ hyung don't cry,” the maknae cooed while attempting to wipe Woohyun's endless flow of tears away.

“Hyung~ don't cry ok? You look ridiculously cute right now but tears don't suit your face right now~~~ only a smile does!! kya kya kya” Dongwoo said hoping to cheer the crying elder up while he was wiping the elder's tears away.

*sniff sniff * “Y-yahh, is W-Woohyun's g-g-grease rubbing off on y-you?” oldest of the seven asked toward the dino while he was trying to tame the overwhelming feelings inside of him.

Everyone laughed at the questioned that was asked.

“hh-hhmph . . mphhm. . . y-yah! Y-you old geezer w-w-what is that suppose t-to mean!!” Woohyun pouted while he too was trying to calm himself down.

Sunggyu was now wiping his own tears off his face. Most of his energy was exhausted after crying. He was still enjoying the moment, too tired to argue with Woohyun. His once tear stained face was now portrayed with happiness. He then turned his head to see if his lover was still weeping but he guess not. Happiness was also portrayed on the other's face. The both of them shared a knowing smirk before tackling the five down and laughing afterward. The five were a bit flabbergasted but began laughing as well. A sudden thought popped up into Sungjong's head right at that moment though.

“Hyung, when's the trip? You never told us this part,” the maknae suddenly asked as he faced Sunggyu.

“Uhh . . when was it? Uhh---” Sunggy tried remembering but received a helping hand from his lover in completing his sentence.

“It's tomorrow!~”

The five widened their eyes and looked at their hyungs.

“WHAT!!”

“OH! OH! ”

“MWOH!”

“HYUNG!!”

“W-W-WA!!”

The greasy coupled turned to look at each other once then turned toward the frozen five people that were still staring at them.

Sunggyu snapped his fingers and spoke. “Oh yeah. It's tomorrow at 2 p.m. I suggest you guess go pack right now.”

They didn't need to be told twice as the five were scurrying into standing position and rushed out of the patio while trying to push each other out the tiny door frame to exit the house but remembering to close the front doors after they left. The two owner of the house just stayed where they were at and was peacefully looking up at the clear blue sky watching the birds fly around. 

“Yeobo, I can't wait for tomorrow. It's gonna be so much fun,” the younger of the two said as he switched his position from sitting to laying on older's lap.

The older just hum in response as he was stared lovingly downward to where his lover laid and played with his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

“C'mon Yeolie hyung and L hyung! Were gonna be late in meeting up with the rest if you don't increase your pace!”

Right now, they were currently about to cross the crosswalk to enter into Incheon Airport. This was proving to be a bit difficult as there was hordes of fan girls and boys blocking the entrance way. The three models really had no clue as to how their respective fans knew of their whereabouts. Their curiosity couldn't last long as their managers were helping clear the way for them to make their way through. Once they made it to the check-in point, they hurriedly gave their passport to the lady and made their way to the security check but not before waving goodbye to their managers and providing small fan services for their fans. They had a physical security check performed on them instead of the usual scanning one since it'll be a hassle to remove all their fashion airport accessory. After getting passed that, they had only ten more minutes until it was time for departure.

Sungjong quickly checked his phone for the time to see if he had any notifications. He had one. He quickly read it and informed the other two model on what the contents of the message says. “Yeolie hyung, Sunggyu hyung said that they're already inside the plane and took their seats. We need to hurry up. BALII~~”

With that said, the three rushed to the entrance of their airplane and handed their plane ticket to the flight attendant. After that they rushed through the opening of the plane and headed straight to their seats. Luckily, they were able to book seats that were next to each other as the plane was columned up into three seats per row. After settling their suitcases and bags inside their shuttle, they relaxed in their chair and took a long nap.  
  
∞  
∞  
  
The plane safely landed, signaling their arrival. Soon, people were filing their way out of the plane and going to retrieve their luggage that was put under the plane since all of the shuttles were full. The seven friends also shuffled out of the plane. Once they were out, they were met with a dark sky and a nice sea smell. It was truly refreshing. With similar synchronization, the seven began stretching and released their tired yawns. The yawns soon turned into giggling.

“Hehe, hyung you yawn so cute. I just wanna pinch your cheeks!~~” the maknae cooed to the eldest one of the group.

Woohyun instantly turned to Sungjong giving him a small glare. “Yah, Gyu hyung is mine and so is his cheeks! Only I can pinch them and kiss them and eat them and bit---”

“Yah!” Sunggyu interrupted his lover and then elbowed him to shut him up. “Don't spout nonsense!”

Woohyun looked at his lover with a pout then pretended to cry.

“Woohyun hyung you need to control your jealousy. You're only making it more fun for the maknae to tease you,” Sungyeol said while laughing.

Woohyun gave the maknae his last glare while holding onto his aching side that had been elbowed by Sunggyu and spouted an irritated “Aish! You're lucky were in Hawaii and can smell the sea or else I would've gone berserk on you!”

Sunggyu laughed at his lover before galthered his luggage along with Woohyun's luggage and began walking toward the exit of the airport. “I think we've spent enough time here, how about we go to our hotel for a refreshment and rest since we won't be able to do much since it's night time. Then tomorrow we'll figure something out to do.”

Everyone shook their head agreeing with the eldest and gathered their luggage. They got onto the taxi and headed to their hotel. Once they've reached the hotel, everyone went into their rooms and rested that whole day.

The morning came quicker than ever but that was enough time for the seven figures to regain their lost stamina. When they got to the hotel yesterday, they booked four hotel rooms beforehand. The WooGyu and YaDong pairing had a room to themself while Myungsoo and Sungyeol agreed to sharing a room to save money and Sungjong wanting only a room to himself because he said he still want to keep his innocence.

Right now, all of them were tucked under the soft blanket that draped over their body. Some of them leaving only the top portion of their head to peek out. In one of the rooms, a sleeping choding was woken up by the rays of the sun. While squinting his eyes open, he ruffled his hair and took his time lifting his body into a sitting position. He was still half asleep so he couldn't see very well. As he let out a big yawn, he stretched his arms over his head and arched his back to release the tension that has built up in his muscles for sleeping in the same position for a long time. Once he was done stretching, he peered through his hotel window looking at the scenery before him. It was beautiful. From their hotel room, they could see the ocean and the palm trees that decorates the outside of the hotel. The said male took his time taking in the view until he felt something snuggling into his thighs and a weight on top of his lap. This totally caught him off guard and almost made him jump ten feet in the air until he remembered something from last night.

After exchanging 'good nights' with everyone one, the two model dragged their legs into their hotel room and dropped their luggage at the entrance of their hotel door. The younger one of the two grabbed some stuff out of his luggage and went inside the bathroom. The water from the shower could be heard. The older of the two on the other hand headed straight toward the bed and dropped his heavy body on it. A tire sigh left his mouth as he felt his body relax. Soon, he heard the shower turned off and a couple of minutes later a wet haired Myungsoo comes out of the bathroom with a towel hanging on around his neck. Because his hair wasn't dried yet, his bangs were pushed back toward his head showing of his beautiful face features. On top of that, he wasn't wearing anything on his upper body so his lean abs could be seen along with other muscles that popped out. The sight of the beautiful man was breathtaking. Sungyeol could stare forever but soon enough a red tint was making its way onto his face.

As Myungsoo made his way toward his luggage, at the corner of his eyes he spotted Sungyeol staring at him. A smirk played on his lips. “Like what you see?” he asked as he rummaged through his suitcase, looking for the missing piece of clothing he forgot to bring along when he went into the bathroom.

Sungyeol snapped up into a sitting position immediately. He shook his head from side to side and tried to keep calm, but on the inside he was totally embarrassed as he was caught like a deer in headlight. “Pshh, you wish. I've seen better,” Sungyeol replied. It was half true because at the hospital, he had a few hot patient that need surgery.

Myungsoo scoffed at what the doctor said and proceeded to find a shirt. Once he found a black wife beater he took it out and wore it on the spot. He then looked back at the doctor and saw that he was still looking at him.“Are you going to go shower or just watch me all day? I mean I don't mind if you preferred that you know,” the younger said while raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

A light pink was really visible on the taller male's face after hearing what the younger said. He immediately went to his luggage and grab the things he needed without forgetting anything and lightly ran inside the bathroom closing the door with a loud slam. Myungsoo chuckled at the cuteness of the older one before scanning their hotel room. The room was spacious and judging by the window size, they definitely had a nice scenery. The room came with a T.V and one bed. Wait . . one . . bed . . ONE BED?!?!?!? Myungsoo quickly looked back to the bed and stared at it as if it was going to crack into two separate bed..

“Sigh~ He's gonna freak if he knew we had only one bed. . .” Myungsoo thought to himself.

Right on cue, Sungyeol comes out of the bathroom in a oversize white t-shirt and pink pajama pants. He was so cute that Myungsoo had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep him from smiling like an idiot. That didn't last long though as he suddenly remember the bed.

“Ah Sungyeol, you know that we have only one bed right?” Myungsoo hesitantly asked as he waited for a big reaction but didn't receive one.

“I know.”

Myungsoo blinked a couple of times before replying. “Then where will you sleep?”

Sungyeol furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked at Myungsoo as if he was dumb. “What do you mean where will I sleep? I'm gonna be sleeping on the bed.”

Myungsoo blanked a couple of times more. “But . . I'm sleeping on the bed.” 

“Oh, then, we'll sleep together. You don't mind right?” Sungyeol asked as he was already making his way toward the bed and settling on it.

“To hell I mind it! I'm gonna be sleeping with my long time crush on the same bed,” he voiced in his mind.

A sigh escaped his mouth at the thought of sleeping on the same bed. Instead of giving a reply, he headed straight toward his side of the bed since Sungyeol picked his side ahead. Thankfully he was super jet lagged and tired so he just slept with ease. Sungyeol on the other side was having an internal battle.

“Oh my god. . . how much more embarrassing can you get Lee Sungyeol. Seriously? 'Oh, then we'll sleep together' AAH!!” the choding was gripping his hair as he yelled at himself internally.

It was good that Myungsoo was asleep. The guy was a deep sleeper indeed. It would've been trouble if Myungsoo was a light sleeper like him. Feeling like he has done enough self-cursing, he tucked himself in one last time before drifting off into dreamland. 

Once he remembered, his whole face turned beet red. His heart started increasing as well. He turned his head and looked down at the subject that was cuddling his waist. There he laid, all cute and innocent. His side profile looked perfect and his hair was a bit curly probably due to the way he slept or by not blow drying his hair yesterday. Either way. . . how can someone sleep and still look so perfect the next morning? Wow, Kim Myungsoo was really something.

Sungyeol looked at the arm that laid across his lap and tried to gently move it away so he could get off the bed. It didn't work out too well as the sleeping man suddenly clutched on Sungyeol's t-shirt and moved his head onto Sungyeol's lap. A small smile made its way onto the sleeping male's face for just a split second and was soon replaced with small snores. During this whole time both of Sungyeol's hand was on his mouth, covering it so that no noise whatsoever would come out. The warmth on his lap was really comforting though and he didn't want it to go away ever. But, having such fast heart rate in the morning was definitely not good for Sungyeol's heart as he felt like it was going to explode into fireworks. Soon, a couple of knocks on his door was heard. Before he could tell the unknown guest to come in, they already barged in. That person was none other than Lee Sungjong. Sungjong was smiling very happily when he entered until he turned toward the bed and saw something he thought he shouldn't of had seen. He was about to squeal like a total girl until Sungyeol told him to quiet down as Myungsoo was still sleeping. Sungjong instantly closed his mouth but let out a small squeal on the inside as he made his way toward Sungyeol.

“Hyung!! Why is L on your lap?” the maknae questioned.

“I don't know! I just woke up not too long ago and when I sat up to stretch this cute thing here decided to cuddle against me. I mean I don't mind it but Jongie-ah my heart is about to explode because of him. He's totally gonna be the death of me someday I swear,” the doctor whispered quietly to the maknae.

The maknae rolled his eyes at his hyung. “Hyung calm down. You'll be fine since those are natural emotions that you're suppose to experience when you're in love. I still can't believe your a doctor. Anyways, I came in here to tell you that the WooGyu couple wants to go to the beach today. You up for it?”

“Yeah~~ Beach, beach, beach, beach, beach, BEACH!!” Sungyeol chanted but quietly enough not to wake up the sleeping male still on his lap.

“I think you have to handle that problem first though if you want to go.”

“Ohh don't worry, I know the exact trick to wake him up,” Sungyeol stated confidently.

“You sure? He looks like he won't be waking up anytime soon hyung,” the maknae said while raising one of his eyebrow as he peered down at the sleeping male.

“He will. You see, being friends with this idiot for the past couple of years made me learn a lot of things about him whether I like it or not.”

“Oh yeah? Then how do you wake such a deep sleeper like that up then? Me and him had a couple of photoshoots together before and he would take naps here and there but whenever I had to go wake him up for his turn it would take me a good 30 minutes to do so. I mean I used every possible ways I could think of. I once slapped him to see if it would do the trick but it didn't so when I was finally able to get him up some other ways his make-up artist yelled at me for making his face red!! Does that even make sense??? Maybe she should try waking him up!” the maknae huffed out as he glared at the sleeping figure as he reminisce back to that time. 

Sungyeol laughed as he heard the maknae tell about his experience waking the deep sleeper up. He pulled Sungjong down, making the maknae land on the floor with his knees, and pat his head as he showed a loving smile toward the younger one. The younger's face expression changed into a calm one instantly after receiving the smile. For some reason, Sungyeol's smile and the pats on head he gives always calmed Sungjong down no matter what the circumstances were. The maknae was thankful for it. In return he gave a smile back and leaned toward the touch.

“Jongie-ah, to wake this sleepy head up you have to whisper in his ears softly like 'Kim Myungoo wake up' or whatever reason you have to wake him up for. Of course one time won't immediately wake him up so you have to to that a couple of times before he wakes up,” Sungyeol explained to the maknae as his hand was still patting Sungjong's head.

He too knew that by patting the maknae's head, it'll calm the maknae down. Sungjong was like a very cute younger brother to him like Daeyeol is. He always felt protective of the younger one and loved him as a well. That is why when Sungjong removed his hands from his head he knew that the younger was fine now.

“Sungyeolie hyung, I think it's time you wake up that sleepy head,” Sungjong said while pointing to the latter.

“Yeah I think so too,” Sungyeol replied. Gently he patted Myungsoo's head and lean down toward the sleeping male's ear. “Myungsoo-ah, it's time to wake up. It's morning already so get up.”

Sungyeol kept repeating that a couple of more time until the raven head started moving. Slowly the sleeping male's eyes opened. He was trying to adjust to the lighting inside of the room. Once his eyes adjusted, he was pleased to see Sungyeol's face. He smiled at the doctor and slowly got up into a sitting position. He stretched his body, going from left and right, before rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Meanwhile, behind him was the other two. Sungyeol was currently covering Sungjong's mouth as the younger was struggling to remove the taller one's hands from his mouth. Why are they like that you ask? Well, when Sungyeol got done waking up the raven head and the said male was stretching. Sungjong stared back and forth between the two and his mouth hanged open for a bit. Quietly he whispered to Sungyeol.

“Hyung, I think only that way of waking up the other is fitted for you only. I mean whispering seductively in someones ear is definitely not normal.”

“But Sungjong. . . that's the only way I figured would wake him up,” the oldest explained.

*sigh* “Hyung, that's not normal!” the younger squeaked.

“Why?” the taller male asked as he was clueless.

Sungjong face-palmed himself and looked at his hyung like he was the densest person he's ever met in his life. (A/N: which he was -cough cough-.) “Hyung, I think he likes you.”

“Oh no no no Jongie your mistaken there. There's no way he would like me in that way. It's not possible,” Sungyeol denied.

“Hyung no one, and may I repeat, no one wakes up from a deep slumber over a seductive whisper in the ear! And hyung never say it's impossible, there's always a chance you know. Oh!!! Maybe I should ask him if he's got any feelings for you,” Sungjong said as he turned toward the stretching male. “Myu-- Mphm----” Sungjong was cut off as Sungyeol immediately used his hands to cover up the big mouth of the maknae's.

Once Myungsoo was done stretching he turned toward the two behind him. His eyebrows furrow at the sight. “Why are you covering Sungjongie's mouth Yeol hyung?” the raven head asked after seeing them.

Both Sungjong's and Sungyeol's eyes widened at the nickname that came out of the latter's mouth. Sungyeol was still in a trance as Sungjong quickly snapped out of it and immediately removed Sungyeol's hand so he could breathe. Sungyeol quickly recovered soon after and looked at the male that was on the same bed as him. The look that he gave to Myungsoo was intense as it gave the younger chills.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” the raven head questioned.

“Y-you called me Yeol . . hyung. .”

“Oh! I've always wanted to call you that for a while now. Is. . .that ok?”

“Yeah! Of course! Anything's fine really!” Sungyeol answered nervously.

Myungsoo raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Really? Anything?” he said as he made sure to drag on the '-ing'.

Sungjong turned his head to the side and giggled. Sungyeol started to blush and stood up immediately.

“N-not anything! Just Yeol is fine! Stupid~” he retorted while sticking his tongue out.

“Wah~ such a choding. Ohh! Choding Yeol. Wow, now that's a definite nickname there,” Myungsoo chuckled and reached across the bed to high five Sungjong as the maknae was laughing.

“Yah! Don't you dare call me that!” the oldest one yelled.

“Why not? I think it suits you and Sungjong thinks the same too~” Myungsoo coo. 

After Myungsoo said that Sungjong laughed even louder. He laughed so hard that both of his shoulders shaked profusely. Sungyeol let out a loud huff before heading into the bathroom and took a long shower. Myungsoo and Sungjong was still laughing at the choding. Slowly the laughter died down, leaving only silence. Sungjong broke the silence after a couple of seconds.

“L hyung, can I ask you something?” he asked while turning to the male on the bed.

Myungsoo turned his head toward the younger one and nodded his head.

“Do you by chance like Sungyeol hyung?”

Myungsoo smiled at the question. “Why do you ask?”

“Just because. . . around us you don't act as natural as you do with Sungyeol hyung. With Sungyeol hyung you laugh like there's no tomorrow while clapping like a seal and with us you only smile and chuckle. You also don't do much skinship with the rest of us like you do with Sungyeol hyung.”

“Have you ever thought that it's maybe because I've met Sungyeol first before you and the rest?” Myungsoo asked as he tried to fake a serious expression and cold voice.

Sungjong wasn't going to give up there though and he knew that it was faked. He's been with Myungsoo long enough to tell between his fake and real emotions and expressions. “Hyung, don't play with me now. I'm serious. You like Sungyeol hyung don't you? Answer me seriously.”

Silence filled the air again as Myungsoo stayed silent. He finally opened his mouth and by what he answered, it made Sungjong break into a huge smile.

“Yeah, I do.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Yeah, I do,”Myungsoo answered as he looked down and had a small smile on, “But I don't know if he has the same feeling as me.”

Ohh hyung, if only you knew. IF ONLY YOU KNEW. Sigh~ I, Lee Sungjong, shall help you and Yeolie hyung get your happily ever after, Sungjong thought to himself as he made a fist and lightly punched it in the air. “L hyung, how about I help you win Sungyeolie hyung's heart? although he already have you in it.”

“Chincha? How?” Myungsoo asked.

“Don't worry about the details, just let me help you. Arraseo?” Sungjong winked.

“. . . . Ok. . . gomawo.”

Click. The door to the bathroom opened revealing a completely dressed Sungyeol. The taller one's face was a bit pink and he looked kind of flustered but the two younger one ignored it.

“Myungsoo hyung, bali, go get ready,” the youngest one quickly turned to the raven haired boy.

“Wae?”

“We're going to the BEACH!~~~~” Sungjong screamed, making the other two block their ears.

“Mmm. . You two go down first I'll be down in a sec,” Myungsoo said as he made his way to the bathroom.

  
∞  
∞

“WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

“YAH! LEE SUNGJONG! DON'T RUN TOO FAST!” yelled the eldest.

Today the sun was bright and up high. As the rays hits the water it produced a glittery effect on the surface. The breeze was soothing as it was enough to cool the skin but not enough to be considered cold or chilly. The waves were flowing and crashing at a steady pace as it retracts back after it reaches it's limit.

“AHH~~ The breeze feels soo nicee~~” the tallest of the group said as he spread both of his arms wide open while facing up toward the sky with his eyes closed and a smile gracing his pink lips.

“Yes, it is. Now get your butt over here and help me set up the parasol and the mats,” Sunggyu interrupted.

Sungyeol lowered his arms and turned back to look at his hyung. “Sunggyu hyung, do you really need my help?”

“Yes I do. Woohyun went to go buy drinks and snacks with the YaDong couple and the two youngster over there are playing with each other on the water leaving you to be the only free one.”

Right when Sunggyu told him that Myungsoo was playing with Sungjong , he snapped his head toward their directions and observe them. Myungsoo was laughing and splashing water at Sungjong as Sungjong was screaming and laughing. The next thing totally left Sungyeol wide-eyed. Sungjong tackled Myungsoo into the water and the position they were in was very compromising. (A/N: Use your imagination for their position ^ ^). The sight of the two made Sungyeol's blood boil for some reason. It was a very unpleasant feeling.

Sungyeol was now glaring instead of staring. Why are they like that? Do they like each other? Does Myungsoo likes Sungjong? Does Sungjong likes Myungsoo? Are they together? Why does my heart heart? Why am I tearing up? he asked himself as he tried to hold in the tears that was hanging dangerously low on his bottom water line. At the voice of Woohyun announcing their return, he changed his line of view toward the group that just came back. With quick hands, he wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes and walked toward the bunch.

“You know, when you guys left and there was only me left to set up the stuff, I was going to ask Myungsoo or Sungjong to help me set up but the two youngest was already playing in the water and I didn't want the stuff to get wet so when I asked Sungyeol to help he totally didn't! He just zoomed out and left me to do the things myself. I even called his name a gazillion time too! And you know what?! Setting a parasol up is not easy at all! Let me repeat, NOT. EASY. AT. ALL. Aish! I'm tired now. I'm going to lay down, don't bother me and go play for a while,” Sunggyu fumed and stomped off toward the mat. 

The remaining people just stood there, watching the eldest walk away.

“Uhh – I think I'll go rub some sunscreen on him,” Woohyun said as he made his way over to Sunggyu with the sunscreen in his hand.

“Rub the sunscreen in the appropriate places! Don't do anything perverted!,” Hoya yelled over to Woohyun, recieving a slap on his head by Dongwoo.

“Yah! Were in public! Don't say stuff like that pabo!”

Hoya whined and gave Dongwoo his bitch stare.

Dongwoo flicked his forehead this time. “Don't look at me like that.”

Hoya had enough so he slick one of his arm around Dongwoo's waist to pull him closer while at the same time used his other arm to pull Dongwoo's head closer and crashed their lips together. Dongwoo's eyes widen and look to his side to see Sungyeol looking right at them with his doe eyes wide opened and his jaw dropping. He turned his gaze back to his boyfriend that was still busy devouring his lips and started punching his chest, trying to free himself from the strong hold of the other. Unfortunately for Dongwoo, this only led to Hoya tightening his grip on Dongwoo's waist and deepening their kiss even more. Soon, Dongwoo gave up and started kissing back totally forgetting that Sungyeol was there still watching their intimate make out session. As he was starting to relax he wrap both of his arms around Hoya's head and locked his fingers with his boyfriend's hair, pulling him even closer if that was possible. He felt Hoya smiling into the kiss and soon felt Hoya's nibbling his bottom lip. He then open his mouth, allowing Hoya to access his cavern. When Hoya's tongue begin to explore his cavern and dance with his tongue, he let out a moan.

Sungyeol, who was still there, was watching them without blinking. Seeing his two hyung make out in front of him was . . . interesting and weird. . . yet he couldn't look away. When he saw Hoya nibbling Dongwoo's bottom lips and inserting his tongue inside Dongwoo's mouth, a really red blush appeared on his face. Suddenly, he felt an arm resting on his shoulder making him jump. He turned to his side to see who it was. It was Myungsoo. Right behind Myungsoo was Sungjong. Sungjong was griping onto Myungsoo's shirt and was peaking over the latter's shoulder. This made the feelings a moment ago come back.

“EWWWWWW~~ GET A ROOM YOU TWO!” the maknae yelled at the two that were making out.

The two soon split apart but not that far from each. Dongwoo's face was the color of a tomato while Hoya just turned to the three and gave them a smirk. “Sorry, didn't see you guys there,” he said.

“Well, maybe you would've if you weren't to busy eating each others face,” the maknae retorted.

“Can't be helped, Dongwoo looked too sexy with his angry face,” Hoya shrugged.

Dongwoo was too embarrassed to speak out any words so he just used his hands to hide his face while hiding behind Hoya.

“Don't you agree Sungyeol?” Hoya smirked while looking at Sungyeol and shook both of his eyebrows upward.

Everyone turned their attention to Sungyeol after what Hoya said. Sungyeol quickly turned around and paced toward the beach water, hiding his blush. In the background he could hear Hoya and Dongwoo laughing. When he reached the flowing water, he slowly let his foot sink into the wet sand and allowed the water to wash up on his feet. The feeling was relaxing. He then walked further into the water. The water was now up to his stomach. He really wasn't planning on going any further. The water was really clear and he could see small fishes swim around him. It was really beautiful. Sungyeol was about to back up towards the shore when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist and pulling him backward. Shallow breaths ghost over the back of his neck as he felt something heavy resting on his shoulder blade. Sungyeol was really shock when his back made contact with a firm chest. He hadn't expected to be backhugged by anyone really. He was just planning to cool off and head back to shore. But this. . . this was totally unexpected. He was going to turn around when the person behind him spoke.

“You shouldn't scare me like that Yeolie-ah~ I almost died thinking that you were going to drown,” the voice purred dangerously.

Sungyeol gulped when he heard the voice. Ohhh SHIT! It's Myungsoo.... .. okk! Ok! Too close. . .. BREATH SUNGYEOL! BREATHE!

“It's not nice to stay silent either. SUNGYEOL.SSI,” Myungsoo whispered next to his ear sendinig chills down his spine.

“S-Sungyeol-ssi? Since when did you begin using -ssi behind my name?” Sungyeol asked as he tried to pry Myungsoo's arms off of him.

“Since now. Anyways would you kindly explain to me as to why you are this far out in the sea?” the younger one said as he slowly drag the both of them to shore.

“Just viewing the under water world you know? It's really pretty Myung, you should take a look!” Sungyeol turned toward the latter, now facing him, and held both side of Myungsoo's head to turn him toward the water.

Myungsoo was stunned by the beauty of the coral reefs and such but what stunned him even more was Sungyeol's sudden skinship and the use of a nickname! He took a side glance at Sungyeol and just stared at him. Sungyeol noticed his stare and turned his face When Sungyeol turned Myungsoo's head toward him, he finally took notice of how close they were. Sungyeol's body was pressed against Myungsoo's body while their face were only inches apart. The two stared into each others eyes for some time until whistling and 'oohs' and 'aahhs' were heard. The two turned their head toward the noise and soon separated from each other.

“Omo . . omomomomomomomomomomomomomomo!!~~ Gyugyu!! look at how close they are!” the grease man exclaimed.

“I know, I know. I feel like love is coming soon for Sungyeol,” the elder commented.

“Hoaegi~♥” the dino pecked his lover's cheek while clinging onto him, “Our Yeolie is growing up so fast, dontcha think?”

“He's so innocent hyung. I mean! Did you see his reaction to our make out session! It was so funny!!” Hoya laughed.

“Ohh ohh! Hyung, you probably didn't see it but his face was really really rrreeeaalllyyy red when he turned and walked toward the water,” Sungjong crackled. “He looked so cute and funny!! hahahaha~”

“Ya. Who looks funny?” the said man asked as he arched one of his eyebrow.

The five froze when they heard his voice. While they were still talking about Sungyeol they didn't notice that the two had already made it to shore and was approaching them while squeezing water out of their clothes. Sungyeol looked into the eyes of the five one by one and yelled at them to run before he tickled them to death. Not a second was wasted as the five quickly dispersed into different directions, running for their life. Myungsoo was laughing at the fleeing people as they ran around. He was the only one Sungyeol wasn't going to attack, mainly because Myungsoo didn't say anything about him. When his laughter died down, he let a small smile slip through. The warmth he felt when he held Sungyeol close to his body was still lingering. Oh how he so wanted to immediately take his lips right then and there but had to hold back because he didn't want to scare the taller one off. It was going to take time if he wanted the taller's heart.

Just then, he heard multiple footstep coming closer. A sigh escaped his lips when he heard the five desperate beings scream his name and was running towards him. When they tackled him down, he laughed wholeheartedly while planning some ways to win the choding's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

CH.9  
A few days has flown by. The end of their vacation was nearing. Throughout the time that has flown, Myungsoo and Sungyeol had gotten much closer. Much with the help of the maknae of course. With each day that had passed, Myungsoo fell deeper for Sungyeol as did the other.  
  
∞  
∞  
  
Everyone was now in WooGyu's suite. They were relaxing and lounging around after going shopping earlier. 

“Sungjongie-ah!!! C'mere!” yelled Myungsoo from the inside of WooGyu's bedroom.

Sungjong, who was in the kitchen watching Woohyun whip up some food for them, scurried into the couple's room and sat next to the sprawled out raven head that was at the foot of the bed. “Yes Mr. Kitty?”

'Mr. Kitty' furrowed his eyebrows and raised his head with one arm supporting his head and glare at the younger. “Mwuoh? 'Mr. Kitty'? Ya, who said you can call me that uh?”

“ME,” the maknae smiled cheekily.

Myungsoo rolled his eyes and dropped his head on the bed again. The room soon became very quiet. Myungsoo was fiddling with his fingers as he kept glancing back and forth at the maknae's face. This kept going on for a good five minutes. Sungjong, who totally noticed Myungsoo's glances, looked down and made eye contact with the raven head. Myungsoo quickly turned away and shifted his body toward the gigantic window in the room with his back facing Sungjong.

Aisshhhh~ how embarrasing. Seriously how creepy am I? Glancing back and forth just to get his attention. Just.....go straight out and ask him. Maybe... he'll...he'll help me.

Myungsoo quickly sat up, almost bumping Sungjong's head on the way, and quickly glance at the thin boy. He than grabbed both shoulders of the maknae and look deep into his confuse dark orbs due to his sudden behavior. He inhaled once, then twice, and leaned in. The maknae was surprise by the sudden closeness. Feeling kind of uncomfortable, he slowly leaned back, lightly pushing on Myungsoo's chest to distance himself. He didn't know why the raven head was acting that way. He was still confused by Myungsoo's sudden change of behavior. When he felt Myungsoo still coming forward he was about to scream when all of a sudden Myungsoo shifted one of his hands down to one of his arms and yanks him toward him. His body then collided with the raven head and soon after felt two strong arm trapping him against the latter's chest.

“YA! Myungsoo what are you doing!?!? Let me go! YAA!” the maknae yelled but not loud enough for the people outside to hear as Woohyun's sizzling food and the T.V. overpowered his voice.

Myungsoo still didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his hold against the boy and took two long and deep breaths. When he breathed out the last breath, in quick speed, he blabbered into Sungjong's ear almost causing the maknae's ear to pop out. “SUNGJONGIE-AHHHH~~~~ Help me confess to Sungyeol. . . please Please PLease PLEase PLEAse PLEASe PLEASE!!!!! ” 

His head was ringing after the sudden request that came flowing out of the raven head's mouth. Taking a few seconds to straighten out his hearing, he looked up at the latter and gave him the utmost scariest glare he could muster. Thankfully it worked in scaring and sending chills toward the raven head as he immediately backed away and made enough space between them.

Now that the space he needed was established his gaze turn back to normal. Knowing that the other won't be the first to speak, he would instead. “-ahem- Excuse me? Mind repeating what you said before? I couldn't really hear due to the loudness and ringing in my ear.”

“Uhh . . mianhe. . . I said . . Could you help me confess to Yeol?” the male said as he was slightly shaking due to the glare he received from the maknae earlier.

Sungjong thought about it for a second as one of his arm supports the other as that hand rested under his chin holding up his head. “Hmmm....... Ok.”

“Wah! Thank you thank you th – ”

“On one condition.”

“W-what condition?” he gulped.

“Hmm I don't know yet.”

“Can you think fast?”

“Depending. . On how good you are at it

“At what?”

“Don't know yet.”

“Bali~ Think fast so I can get it done and over with,” he pout childishly.

He's totally picking up Sungyeol hyung's chodingness. Sungjong sigh. “ Uhh . .uhhh...... How about aegyo?”

“Aegyo? AEGYO? Nope. Andwae. Shiro!”

“Yeah~ Aegyo!! Show me your best aegyo and then I'll help you,” he said while enjoying Myungsoo's reaction to his condition.

“But but but!! Jongie-ah you know I suck at aegyo~” he whine.

“Nah-ah-ah, if you really want my help than you'll show me your best aegyo act,” Sungjong smirked.

“But! Jfsnfgbfj – ok fine,” he pouted. He's only only agreeing because he really needs Sungjong's help. “Here goes.”

[Attempt #1](https://38.media.tumblr.com/7c2eb95425fbceebacca9816e6186285/tumblr_njforsrFrg1rw3z9do1_500.gif)

“Good?”

Sungjong cocked his head to one side. “Mmm. . . No not there yet.”

Myungsoo flailed his arms childishly for a moment then tried thinking of another aegyo act. “Ohh! Ohh! How about this?”

[Attempt #2](https://31.media.tumblr.com/432620b9d5541b8d6e700d2d9f28b5c0/tumblr_njforsrFrg1rw3z9do2_500.gif)

“Now?”

Sungjong looked unsatisfied. “I'm still not feeling it. Kim Myungsoo I need something more . . .Oh I don't know. . .something that'll make me squeal and flail.”

“But~ Sungjongieeeeeeeee~~~”

“Tsk! No buts! Either do it or you won't get my help.”

“AISH!” he groaned while scratching his head.

“Ok ok . . I think this time will do the trick.”

[Attempt #3](https://38.media.tumblr.com/4fd056807c2a8d65819cb9f6b47e0f5f/tumblr_njforsrFrg1rw3z9do3_500.gif)

“So?” he look expectantly.

“So?” Sungjong repeated.

“So.. what did you think?” Myungsoo said annoyed by Sungjong's cluelessness.

“Ohh that. . . . . ya, what do you mean 'so?' you're just smiling. That's not what I'm looking for!” he huffed while folding his arm, feeling a bit impatient.

“IT'S A CUTE SMILE,” he retorted showing his aegyo smile again. “SEE!?!?”

“NO, I DON'T SEE. You! You better do it right or else you're not getting any help at all,” he said through clenched teethes.

“Why are you so picky??? I told you that I'm not good with aegyo. Why are you making me work hard at this when you can help me work hard in preparing for my confession? Uh?!” Myungsoo yelled, anger slowly rising.

“Why? You want to know why?!??!!”

“YES I WANT TO KNOW WHY DAMMIT!” he yelled, close to exploding.

Sungjong slowly release a breath then looks dead on into Myungsoo's eyes. “Complete my ONE condition then I'll tell you why.”

“Wha – Ya! Just tell me why?”

“Nope.”

“C'mon.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Nuh uh.”

“-sigh- Jongiieeeee-aaahhhh~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEEASSEE~~~~” he tried whining cutely, trying to lift the heavy mood.

This got Sungjong to smile a bit. But that, of course, wasn't enough for Sungjong. What he needs is hands or body motion, not voice change.

“Do my condition first.”

“Uh –"

"Nope"

"Wha –"

"No."

"Bu –"

"K.I.M M.Y.U.N.G.S.O.O"

UGH!! Fiiinnnneeeeeee” he groan. “You better look at it good and you better like it. Arraseo?”

Sungjong shrugged his shoulders.

Myungsoo relaxes his body than took a couple of breaths. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he prepares for the final act. When he feels that the time was right, he released his ultimate aegyo.

[Attempt #4](https://38.media.tumblr.com/06fd6da08ce3961f87a61569abe14e26/tumblr_njforsrFrg1rw3z9do4_500.gif)

Quickly after showing his aegyo act, he let out a short laugh and hid his face into his hands due to the embarrassment. Myungsoo was so quick in showing and too quick at hiding that he didn't see Sungjong's expression. The boy was staring agape at the embarrass male in front of him with his mouth hang open. Soon he let out a squeal and starts flailing his arms around like a fangirl. Myungsoo look up when he heard the maknae squeal. When he saw how the maknae was acting he smiled widely and laughed while clapping like a seal. Right when they've calmed down a bit, Myungsoo hesitantly asked Sungjong to answer his 'Why's' earlier. 

“So wanna tell me why, now?”

“Sure. Why? … Hmm why? Oh yeah~ No reason. I just wanted to see how good your aegyo was. To be honest, all your other aegyo acts you showed me were cute but they just didn't fit my liking like your final aegyo act did,” he explained while looking and picking at his manicured nails, totally missing the dark look that was bestowed on Myungsoo's face.

“Sooo . . . you mean to tell me that all the previous aegyo acts, including my final act, I did for you was for no reason?” he tried calming himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Yeah!” Sungjong smiled brightly as he turned to look at Myungsoo's face. “Thanks to your final act, I'm going to help you now~ Aren't you glad?”

When Myungsoo opened his eyes, Sungjong's smile faltered. He let out a nervous laugh as he slowly climbed off the bed and backed up toward the door that was widely opened when Myungsoo also climbed off the bed and slowly stalked toward him with a menacing glare that makes the hair on his neck stand. “Maybe not?”

At just the right time, Woohyun called out that dinner was ready. Immediately, Sungjong flew out of the door leaving behind a wide-eye Myungsoo.

“YA! LEE SUNGJONG!!! COME BACK HERE!!” he yelled before flying out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

“Flowers?”

“Check.”

“Chocolate?”

“Check.”

“Teddy Bear?”

“Check.”

“The place?”

“Check.”

“Your face?”

“Check.”

“Condoms?”

“Check. Wait – What?!”

It was currently 10 A.M.. Myungsoo and Sungjong were preparing for the big event that was going to happen today. Today is the last day of their vacation and the time for Myungsoo's confession to Sungyeol. After asking Sungjong for help the other night, he also pulled in the others to help him. They agreed right away of course. The especially keen ones were Woohyun, Sunggyu, and Hoya. They were the most excited ones because they finally get to see Sungyeol settle with someone.

Today, everyone got up extra early and headed down to the beach to start the plan. Luckily Sungyeol was in one of his rare deep-a-sleep phase so he didn't feel nor hear Myungsoo get out of the bed and their room. Once they've all met up at the beach, they begin to discuss some details and ideas that could be use in Myungsoo's confession. So far the plan was to get Sungyeol to come later that day and be surprised by Myungsoo's preparations as the latter and his friends will set up a beautiful beach tent (IMAGE) and prepared some snacks for the two to chew on later as they watch the sun set in the horizon. After that, when the mood began to get peachy and peaceful, Myungsoo will get on with the confession and then they'll live happily ever after. But not yet of course, this here was only the conclusion that they hoped to receive.  
  
∞  
∞  
  
Everyone beside Sungyeol was busy doing their assigned task. Slowly the preparations were coming together.

“-yawn- Mm. . . Uh? Myungsoo's not here.”

Alarm by the choding's voice, Myungsoo quickly waved for Dongwoo to come over to him.

“Shit, shit, shit, hyung! I need you to go back to the hotel room and occupy Sungyeol. He's awake. We can't let him find out,” Myungsoo panicked.

“Sure, but, how'd you know he's awake?” confusion was shown on his face.

“Uhh earlier, before I left the suite, I clipped a small microchip on the bracelet he always wear. By doing that, I'm able to hear whatever he's saying through this head phone that's connected to my right ear. So go, go, go!!” Myungsoo quickly explained then shoved Dongwoo toward the direction of the hotel.

With that done, he quickly yelled at his friends to speed up their pace because Sungyeol was awake. Again, all of them asked how he knew therefore he took a minute to explain what he had explained to Dongwoo earlier to them. After rushing and increasing their pace, they finished in less than an hour.

“Finallllyyyyy~~~~~ Were done!!” Sunggyu said while stretching with both arms in the air up high.

“Yeah finally were done. God, I'm so tired. Gyu, let's go take a nap. Maybe later we can go on a date before eating dinner with the boys.” Woohyun said as he back-hugged a stretching Gyu and nuzzling his face onto his lover's back, inhaling his manly scent.

“Yeah, let's do that,” Sunggyu agreed.

The two left their remaining friends by themselves as they head back to the hotel.

“My Dongwoo . . . .. If only Dongwoo was here, we would've been heading back to the hotel like that together too.” Hoya pouted.

Myungsoo and Sungjong stared wide-eyed at the pouting male.

“Myungsoo hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it just me or is Hoya hyung really pouting right now?” the maknae asked as he blinked multiple of times.

“Ani, it's not just you. He really is pouting.” Myungsoo double checked with his eyes.

“I see. . . so we are not dreaming it then.”

The two just stood there watching Hoya pout and mumble to himself. (A/N: He's cursing Myungsoo for sending Dongwoo away earlier~).

“Sungjong?”

“Neh hyung?”

“I think a miracle will happen.”

“How would you know that?”

“For once, Woohyun was not over using his usual grease. Second, Hoya is pouting. That is like a miracle itself and third, Dongwoo isn't here with a curious Yeol yet.”

“Ohh. . .Yeah~”

“Ya, are you two done talking? Can we get the show on the road? I miss Dongwoo a lot. If you two aren't coming along then I'm going first.” Hoya said in one breath as he left.

“Ah! Hyung I'm coming along too!” Sungjong yelled after Hoya. About halfway of the distance between Hoya and him to Myungsoo, Sungjong turned around and yelled something to Myungsoo.(A/N: In case you didn't get the distance it's something like this. → Myung -------------- Sungjong -------------- Hoya).

“What??”

“I said!! You stay here and prepare yourself while I'll go get Sungyeolie hyung to come out. Hyung, no more waiting! Now's the time! Fighting!” He screamed before going to catch up to Hoya.

“. . . . . . ”

His arms slowly starts rising up to his head. When his hands locked on with his soft hair he started to pull at them while wiggling around.

“Ahhhh!!!~~~ Eottokae? What if he rejects me? What if I make a mistake? What if the plan didn't go as planned? STRREEESSSSS!!!!” (A/N: If you watch Running Man then the episode where Girls Generation were paired up with a running man, Gary and Jessica were paired up so 'stress' was something they both yelled at time to time. ) 

“Stress? What are you stressing about Myung? And what's up with this tent and all these tasty snacks?” the tall one asked as he picked up a piece of chocolate covered strawberry and ate it, moaning at the satisfying flavor it gave off.

At Sungyeol's sudden voice, Myungsoo quickly whip his head toward the said male. Standing there was the tall, lean, and beautiful man that stole Myungsoo's heart years ago. Just the sight of the older one could make him full the whole day. While he was busy dazing at the older male, he didn't hear him calling his name.

“Myung? Myunngg? MYUNGGSOOOO!!”

“U-Uh? Uh yeah?”

“-sigh- So, why are you stress?”

Stress? . . . .Ohh that. “. . . it's nothing really. Just a figure of expression? Or speech? I guess.”

Sungyeol arched an eyebrow and stared at Myungsoo for a bit trying to figure out what Myungsoo was trying to say. Soon enough, he spotted a red tint appearing on Myungsoo's face. Seeing as that was quite irregular, he quickly stepped closer to Myungsoo's figure and used the back of his right hand to feel Myungsoo's temperature and compare it with his as he used his left hand for his own forehead. Myungsoo's temperature seems to be a bit higher. He was worried now.

“Myungsoo! Are you ok? Your temperature is high and your face is turning red at an amazing pace. That's not normal. Did you not get enough sleep? OMG. . Did I steal all the blanket last night? Was that why your temperature is this high? Aish, babo Sungyeol how could you do that to your dongsaeng? Now he's sick because of you. Mmm. Come, let's go back to the hotel and I'll do a more thorough inspection on you and then give you medicine before you rest,” Sungyeol suggested as he grabbed Myungsoo's wrist and began to drag Myungsoo.

Sick? Who's sick? Me? Hah! I'm not sick. I'm just internally squealing and fangirling at how cute you are. Wait a minute . . . Back to the hotel? Oh. . .No NO NO NO. . Not yet! I haven't even confessed yet! When he was about to stop Sungyeol, he felt a splatter on his face. Raising one of his hands, he touched the spot that the splatter touched. Rain drop. He looked up to the sky and saw that the once clear clue sky earlier had turn into a grey cloudy rain storm. Judging by Sungyeol's halt, he suspects that Sungyeol might've felt the rain splatter too. Suddenly, more and more began to pour down as the strong wind currents were gushing from one side to the other. Once the wind increased, everything and I mean everything that Myungsoo and his friends had worked so hard at since early morning till moments ago were long gone and out at sea somewhere. The rain was blinding them as it was dropping at an incredible rate. Up to the point where they can't even make out the hotel direction or structure.

“Yeol! It's raining too hard. We have to get off the beach and find safety!” Myungsoo yelled as he yanked his hands free from Sungyeols hold and instead held his hands the proper way it should've been.

Sungyeol totally didn't mind it. Instead, he tightened his grip on Myungsoo's hand. He was determined on not letting go. Although it was hard to see the distance, through his limited vision, he spotted a hollow opening in the cliffs that was a few feet away from them. “Myungsoo! Over there! That cliff has a sort of opening that could give us a covering! Maybe we can hide in there until the rain stops!”

Myungsoo tried to see where Sungyeol was suggesting to and quickly smiled upon seeing the same hollow opening. Without giving a reply, he ran toward the opening. Sungyeol was dragged along too. Once they've reached the opening and went inside, they try to squeeze all of the excess water off the tip of their shirts before wiping the water off their face. Only after clearing some water off their face they would then start to inspect their surrounding. The cave they were currently residing in was really hollow. Their was no passageway leading anywhere. The cave itself looked like a circle that was cut in half. Not much was there. No bats or anything that seemed harmful was there. Instead, what they saw that left their mouth hanging was the patches of chrysanthemum daisies (IMAGE) that covers some areas of the ground. Aligning the walls were hibiscus bushes that were in full bloom. The sight was beautiful.

Myungsoo felt a small tug on the hem of his shirt. When he turned his face to Sungyeol, something soft and plump touched his lips. A manly and sweet smell filled his nose, doe eyes met with his very own eyes, and a sweet chocolately flavor could be tasted in his mouth. This went on for a good 10 second. When the taller one pulled away, Myungsoo was blank. His mind totally went white. He could hear the other shifting their leg from one to another. When he snapped out of his daze, he reached for the taller ones hands. Holding it tightly and piercing the others eyes with his own. Silence was all that existed now.

“. . . . . .”

“M-Myung. . .” Sungyeol hesitantly called.

“. . . . ”

“Say something, please.”

“I . . . I . . .” he tried to say but couldn't due to the shock.

“You? You what? I won't be able to understand you if you don't tell me,” Sungyeol whispered as he moved closer to Myungsoo.

“I-I like you. Alot.” he said as he felt his blood rushing to his face.

“. . . . ”

“I really mean it . . Yeol. Please accept me and my heart,” Myungsoo said as desperation laced through his voice.

“I-I like you too. . For a while now,” he said, playing with Myungsoo's fingers.

A huge smile spread onto Myungsoo's face. His eyes started to sparkle. He can feel his blood coursing through his body as he saw fireworks exploding in his head. “Soooo~~ is that a yes?” he asked excitedly.

“Yes, Kim Myungsoo it's a yes,” Sungyeol nodded vigorously.

That one word was enough. He encircled his arms around Sungyeol's waist and lifted him off the ground and spun him around while laughing with glee. His longtime wish was now fulfilled. He finally got what he's always wanted. Sungyeol. In this moment, he swear he would do everything to protect his relationship with Sungyeol at all cost. While Sungyeol was still in his arms and in the air, the two slowly moved toward each other and shared a sweet passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart, Myungsoo set Sungyeol down but still keep his hold around the older's waist. He lean his head forward and rested his forehead with the other. He gave Sungyeol one more peck before letting the latter go and looked out the opening of the cave. The rain had finally stopped.

“C'mon let's go back to the hotel. They must be worried,” Myungsoo said as he reached a hand out for Sungyeol to grab.

Sungyeol intertwined their fingers together as they made their way back.  
  
∞  
∞  
  
Once they made it back to the hotel, they quickly went up to their room to take a shower and change. (A/N: Not together, of course ^ ^). After that, they made their way toward WooGyu's suite. Just right outside of the their door, ruckuses and loud yelling could be heard. Oh yes, they were panicking. Real bad. Sungyeol and Myungsoo both turned to look at each other and then started giggling together. They totally knew their friends were going to react this way. The two knocked on the door at the same time. On the other side of the door, they could here somebody yelling at the others to shush their mouth. When the door finally opened, all hell broke loose. One moment they were standing and smiling, the next they were tackled to the ground gasping for air.

“Y-yah! C-c-can't bre-breathe!!” the raven head struggled to say as he was trying to push off the bodies on top of him and Sungyeol.

“Haha~ Awhhh did you guys miss us that much?” Sungyeol laughed earning a smack on the head by Sunggyu.

“Where were you guys!” Sunggyu screamed.

“We were so worried!” Dongwoo added.

“We thought you guys got swept away by the wind!” Sungjong cried.

“How did you guys survive?!” Woohyun piqued.

“It's good that you're safe and back.” Hoya said.

After everyone got off the two, they went inside the suite. Immediately, they were grabbed by both of their arms and was dragged into living room. It was like being taken away to prison but really wasn't. When they've reached, they were seated together while the other two couples and Sungjong sat around them.

“So~?” Sungjong smiled,“How did it go Myungsoo hyung?”

Myungsoo's face was flushed red right that instant and he wasn't the only one that was red. Sungyeol was red also. Seeing the two's face color, the group became more interested.

“Seeing how red your faces are, I'm guessing it was a success?” Hoya asked.

“. . . ”

“ . . .”

“You two! Don't stay silent! Tell us!~ Baliiii~~~” Woohyun whine.

“Yes.”

“Neh.”

The two looked at each other after simultaneously answering the question. Myungsoo smiled at Sungyeol, feeling that completeness he felt earlier in the cave. 

“Uh – hyung? Those two are in their own world.” Sungjong pointed at the two while looking at all his hyungs.

“-sigh- Gyu, let's go in our room.”

“Why?”

“Just come,” Woohyun said as he dragged a reluctant Sunggyu with him.

“Hoya, I think we should go too,” Dongwoo said as he helped Hoya off the floor.

“Yeah,” Hoya agreed.

“Wait for me! I'm leaving too! I don't want to be sucked into their weird world,” Sungjong screamed as he left.

In the living room of the WooGyu's suite was only Myungsoo and Sungyeol. No words were exchanged between the two as they were communicating with their eyes.

[2 hours later~]

“Umm, could you two go to your own room?” Woohyun asked as he stood in front of the two.

“You guys been here for two hours now,” Sunggyu included.

Snapping out of their eye communication, the two shyly smiled and rubbed their neck.

“Sorry Sunggyu and Woohyun hyung,” Myungsoo apologized.

“Yeah, sorry. We're gonna leave now. Good night to you two.” Sungyeol said as he and Myungsoo left the suite.

“Yeah. . . Night,” Sunggyu said.

“Gyu, no matter how much I love you and would always be with you. I will never be able to communicate with you through my eyes for two hours straight.” Woohyun said as he was staring at their suite front door.

“I love you too Hyunie but I have to agree with you on that. I rather we communicate through our actions than our eyes, dontchu think?” Sunggyu smirked while looking at Woohyun.

A blush crept up Woohyun's face at the bold words that came out of the elder's mouth. “How did you become so perverted?” he asked.

“I dunno~ Ask the sexy man in front of me,” Sunggyu said as one arm snaked around Woohyun's waist.

”Nahh, I'd prefer it if you showed it to me through your actions,” Woohyun purred as he starts attacking Sunggyu's neck.

“Ohh~ what a fast behavior change here,” he said while lifting Woohyun's chin with one hand. “But I'd preferred it more if I showed it on the bed in our room rather then out in the open here, right?”

“Mm♥ yeah,” Woohyun smiled before kissing Gyu.

(A/N: Your pick on who's topping in this relationship. =~=)

[Out in the hallway]

“Myung,” Sungyeol called.

“Hm.”

“When did you start liking me?” he asked as they were still making their way to their suite.

Myungsoo stayed quite for a second. “Since you started modeling for the big popular brands,” he answered.

“. . . wow, that was like 8 – 9 years ago.” Sungyeol was stunned.

“Yeah.”

“And we've only known each other for 4 years.”

“Yeah.”

“And you liked me since then?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that why you asked for my number? Back then, at the hospital?”

“Y-Yeah,” he blush.

“Thank you.”

Myungsoo stopped walking and looked at Sungyeol. “What are you thanking me for?”

“For asking for my number,” Sungyeol smile.

“Don't thank me pabo. It was for my own sake,” Myungsoo said as he lightly pinched Sungyeol's nose and then gave him a peck on the cheek resulting in a totally red Sungyeol.

“Myung.”

“Hmm.”

“사랑해.”

Myungsoo frozed. He wasn't expecting that. 사랑해. 사랑해. 사랑해. The words that I've always wanted to blurt out when I first met him. The three words that was always hanging in my mind since 4 years ago. Yet, he's the one saying those words to me first when it was suppose to be me who was supposed to say it first. . . . . Lee Sungyeol . . . you're unfair.

Sungyeol was waiting to see Myungsoo's reaction to his confession. All of a sudden, at the speed of light, he felt Myungsoo trapping him in a tight hug around his waist. He was unable to move for a bit as he was still kind of shock by the sudden hug. Both of his arms were dangling in the air awkwardly. He didn't really know where to place them. When he figured that he should probably rest them on Myungsoo's back, he heard sniffling noises. Slowly, the collar of his shirt and the nape of his neck were soaking wet. That was when he knew that his precious person was crying. He pulled away, but only enough to see Myungsoo's face, and wiped his tears.

“Myunggiiiee~ Why are you crying? Uljima. My heart breaks seeing your tears,” Sungyeol said as his heart soften at the sight of his crying lover.

“B-but. . . W-w-why do you always s-say all the things I-I-I've always wanted to say to y-you first? Aish, I'm such a s-slow talker,” Myungsoo sobbed.

Sungyeol laughed at his lover's cuteness. His red nose and pouty lips were really a pointer. He pulled Myungsoo back into a hug and gave him all the comfort he needed as he whisper sweet words into Myungsoo's ear. Resulting to an even more crying mess.

“Wae uleoyo paboya?” Sungyeol coo.

“사랑해,” Myungsoo whispered.

“Mwuoh? I can't hear you,” Sungyeol said as he leaned closer to Myungsoo and folded his hair to the back of his ear.

“사랑해,” he said a bit louder.

“Awhhh~ me too,” Sungyeol happily said as he gave Myungsoo's cheek a peck and hugged him.

Right after, they heard loud cheering. They turned their way toward the noise and spotted all of their friends standing side by side awing at them.

“Awwhhh howw ccuuttteeeee~~~~~” Sungjong squealed.

“Wow! Daebak! Kyakyakyakya Myungsoo was crying!” Dongwoo bounced around.

“Yeah, that was quite surprising,” Hoya said.

“Gyu~ Why can't you be that romantic?? I want to hear you say 사랑해 too~” Woohyun pouted toward Sunggyu.

“Babe, I say that everyday to you,” Sunggyu shook his head from side to side as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh yeah! Congrats to you two! Hope you guys will stay together forever like me and greasball here.”

“CONGRATS!!!!” yelled the rest of the group.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol were truly thankful to have such great friends. If it weren't for them, they wouldn't of have gotten to where they are now. After stealing a glance at each other, the both of them ran and tackled their friends into a big bear hug. Sungyeol was hugging the WooGyu couple while Myungsoo was huggin the Yadong couple and Sunjong. When they pulled away, all of them started to laugh and chuckle together. The last day of their vacation, was the start of a new love. And like that, they lived enjoyably.

 

Fin~


End file.
